nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Citizen
Jefferson Thomas Jefferson, in Libertas it was Arthur Jefferson :P Alexandru 11:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Ooops, my mistake. Should be Arthur :) 15:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Geribaldi How do I become a citizen? I have already presented myself as a resident, but I would like to be on that list. My resident name is: Geribaldi Grabowski Sithman8 23:01, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :A citizen is an inhabitant with more than 50 useful edits done in more than four days. (smile) 07:01, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. If you do about 40 more edits, you can become a fully appreciated citizen Then you'll have many benefits as described on the page, so keep going and you'll see fourty edits is like nothing. 05:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Why is my name on this list Pierlot McCrooke 06:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Because you are a citizen of course 07:05, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not a citizen yet? =| 15:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC)15:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC)~~ :going through the list, I notice no females, this needs to change quickly, but how can we attract females ? Any ideas ? ¿Lars Washington? 15:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::With your charm of course =D Cléo 15:56, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::And how should we expose our charm here ? Oh, I know, women like flowers. Here it comes, a nice gift for a nice girl. ::::Thank you, gentleman! How kind of you, I ( found this template somewhere =D) them! you're the first one who's doing nice to me, in this hard world. Maybe we should hang out together, sometime. Do you have Yahoo Messenger? =) 20:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Geribaldi (2) I now qualify as a citizen! :) :) :) !!! now how do I get on the list? Sithman8 19:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :See your talk page. 20:57, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I am a citizen, but I have chosen to be nomadic, and not have any residences. Is this okay? =D Sithman8 22:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Nomads do need a place to rest, I guess. Do you own a tent or do you travel around by car? Lars Washington 05:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I travel by car, mostly. :P Sithman8 21:28, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Cléo Cléo la Socialiste-Herbelot Hahahhahahhaaa --Bucurestean 11:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Zullen we haar en Anfii d'ruithalen? Serieuze begin? --OuWTB 11:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Anfii mag fictieve landen wikia wel hebben McCrooke 11:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Can I still apply to be a citizen?Ligency 08:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, you are a entitled to become a citizen since 18 July , 2008. Look at your user talkpage I just put back. I guess, by giving the information needed, will do the necessary. --Lars Washington 11:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Indeed you are. If you can give me your full name (it has to be a full name including at least one given name and one surname; it can be invented, but make a good decision, because we don't want to change one's name too often) and your sex (male-female), you can become citizen. Thanks, 13:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot "neutral voting option" Why have you removed the Neutral voting option? And can you please white with accepting the propoosla until iam unblocked 13:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, I removed it because the Consitution (Article 6.2.4: "Every Member of the Congress can vote (pro, contra or abstention).") provides this. So, there should never have been an option called "neutral". If you want to vote "neutral" anyway, you can choose abstention. And I'm sorry to tell, but we can't wait for you. Perhaps you'll be just in time, but we have to move on anyways. 13:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe you could add it to constitution? And please wait ewith accepting the proposla until iam free that would be democraticaller 13:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::What we are going to do is this: :::# We are not adding anything: it's already in the Constitution and voting neutral is meaningless: then you better don't vote or choose abstention. :::# We're going to let the vote go as it goes. And preferably: fast and easy. :::# The fact that you're locked up has nothing to do with me and is your own fault (sorry to say so). :::# When you're out, you are invited to vote for the proposals still in the 1st and 2nd Chambers. ::: 13:44, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Problem What are the 'problem's listed? BastardRoyale 08:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :People within permanent residence (that is required by law). There's also a deceased citizen. I suppose he should be scrapped from the list. Martha Van Ghent 17:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Namechange I would like to alter my official ID name from 'Percival Eric Gallagher' to 'Percival Eric Galahad'. Percival E. Galahad 17:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I changed it myself already. Percival E. Galahad 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC)